The Kingdom of Beldin
The Kingdom of Beldin is the largest nation in the Karren Valley. Its dominion extends all the way from the mouth of Karren river in the far south, to the middle of the Aelfwood forest and peak of Astrid Rock. For most of its history, Beldin was ruled by the Aelfhiem dynasty. Malark Lester breifly took over the kingdom in 1391, but was overthrown during the First Beldin Civil War , after which the Aelfhiems reclaimed the throne. They were once again desposed in 1413, this time by the Leonsmane's. The Kingdom of Beldin is the least xenophobic of the Karrens kingdoms. In fact, it very heavily relies on the services of adventurers, both for its economy as well as defence. The kingdoms capitol is the city of Beldin, from which the nation gets its name. History The Karren valley was discovered quite by accident by a merchant fleet being pursued by Luskan pirates. The navigators took refuge in a fog bank, which they miraculously managed to navigate through without incident. The Luskans were not so fortunate. The fleet ended up staying at the base of the valley to repair their vessels, but ended up staying much longer than intended due to added damage being inflicted by goblin and orc raiders. Captain Bandolier Fearthegn made frequent trips back south to the Sword Coast cities in order to trade, gather supplies and call for aid against the dangers that threatened the merchant camp. Meanwhile, it was discovered that, despite the seasonal change of day and night flowing well enough, the weather in the valley mysteriously remained consistent throughout the year. Eventually, after more failures to repair the fleet and leave, and the conclusion that it was strangely more profitable to stay and act as a base for adventurers, the Founding Fathers decide to make their settlement permanent. This settlement was named Beldin, and Aelfwine Aelfhiem was chosen as its king. Unfortunatly, as time wore on Auril, the goddess of Ice, returned her gaze to the valley, and discovered that where once there was a glacier was now an eternal spring blessed land. Angered by the magic that had destroyed her frozen land, she directed her followers into a holy war against the denizines of this valley- Beldin included- with the utimate goal of destroying the source of the warmth. This resulted in four Winter Wars that lasted for centuries. article is a stub. Help the Beldin Wiki by adding what you know of this faction to the page! Noble Houses and Orders Beldin is supported by several powerful groups and noble houses. They are as follows: Order of the Astrid Knights The Bounders (disbanded) The Ferrets (disbanded) House Ferret (Exiled) House Fearthegn House Gerda House Greycastle House Greenwood The Lion Legionnaires House Lester House Mristmyr (deceased) House Nasadra-Eininfar House Nightshade House Tanghilt (deceased) S.A.B.E.R. Territories article is a stub. Help the Beldin wiki by adding what you know of the kingdoms territories here! Allies and Enemies During the time of the Aelfhiem dominion, Beldin maintained a marriage-alliance with the Kingdom of Siluvan. Currently, Beldin has a complicated but (normally) peaceful pact with the Uthgardt tribes. The kingdom of Beldin was involved in a centuries long war with an Aurrilite crusade. Openly worshipping Auril in the realm is a criminal offence as a result. The kingdom was also engaged in a long war against Malark Lester's Nedra Dominion, a conflict that lasted from 1391 till 1412 (although open war was only engaged in the years 1391 and 1412 themselves). Relations with Luskan have always been poor, and the two nations have gone to war on three occassions. In each case, Luskan's force was utterly crushed. There used to be a Thayan consortium in Beldin city, but the Thayan presence has ended since a mysterious explosion destroyed their structure. While orc blooded creatures are tollorated as much as any foriegn mercenary, the kingdom was involved in a brief war against orc tribes in the early 1400's. Besides mortal powers, the Kingdom of Beldin has devoted resources to combatant several extra-planer (and even extra-terrestrial) threats to the valley (some argue to the world as a whole). Notable incidents include the Demongate War, the Siege of the Grey City , and it's efforts to combat the Dark Prophecies of Shar. Category:History